


A tapedeck's love

by Binkie



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkie/pseuds/Binkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave sometimes thinks to much. And Blaster? Delivers too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tapedeck's love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwave/gifts).



> For moonwave. She deserves it.

It was cold. Dark. Lonely.

Cold? It was cold. There was no one there. This sadden her.

Soundwave cuddled in the warm blanket as the rain thunder and roared outside. Sure the berth was warm and it was freezing outside, subzero and absence of heat. Rain, wet enough to have your metal rust.

But she wasn't warm enough. Needed more heat. Sparks of wonderful heat.

Thinking and wanting was one thing but yearning and lusting is another?

She wanted him. Missed him. Needed him. Craving him. Yearning for him.

But it was only a small amount of time before she relized.....

"Shhh.. baby, having trouble sleeping?" He cooed.

No resopnse, only whimpering. Craving for his touch. 

"I see. You want me? Ta ya feel warm, Ta make ya good?"

"Blaster: fulfill his berthly duties." She said. Finally.

With that, sweet kisses showered her face and neck cables. Her thoughts and fears begin to fade. Only Blaster. Was there, only him.

Only Blaster. And her need for him to make their sweet music.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone okay with it?


End file.
